Espera y verás
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: Two-shot. Kidd POV. Nadie jode a Eustass Kidd y vive para contarlo. Ten por seguro que me vengaré aunque antes tenga que sobrevivir a una loca que me maneja como quiere y hacer que Killer aprenda de una vez quién manda en mi barco. Y por último, ¡NO SOY UNA GATA! Chap1:"Gato maullador, poco cazador". Locura total. Sino me creéis, pasad y leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad.


**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Kidd tiene una boca y un pensamiento muy **sucio**. No sólo puede matar neuronas, sino que puede provocar otros efectos secundarios más dañinos. Leed bajo vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo.

**"Breves" Notas: **Bueno, esto es algo que escribí hace un tiempo y en su momento compartí con dos locas... y creo que ha llegado el gran momento de compartirlo con el resto (y espero no arrepentirme XD). Es una** LOCURA** con mayúsculas, pero ya se sabe que yo no ando bien de la cabeza y espero que no siente precedentes. También tenía pensado cambiar la OC por Killer y Heat pero en el último momento vi que perdía demasiado del Kidd que aquel momento tanto me gustaba y opté por hacer **un segundo capítulo** con esa otra idea :3, así que, tal cual lo leyeron **Mu-chan** y **Acs-chan**, y obviando sus sabias palabras de que era un desmadre, aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis con Kidd. Sin más:

* * *

**Espera y verás**

* * *

**1. Gato maullador, poco cazador**

* * *

Cabrones todos.

Vais a morir.

Y tú, tú hijo de la mismísima Marina, vas a desear morir pero no te dejaré.

Sólo espera y verás.

Espera que pueda empuñar de nuevo la espada y te cortaré en rodajas. Primero los brazos, luego las piernas y cuando seas un solo trozo de carne chorreando sangre te teñiré de rojo con pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo hasta que te desangres, maldito, y me grites pidiendo clemencia y perdón.

Pero, ¡ah! Si mal no recuerdo, el Gran Capitán Eustass Kidd no tiene de eso.

A joderla.

Que salude al diablo de mi parte.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, es algo largo y sucio, no sé si mi paciencia aguantará, además, seguro que Killer pondría alguna pega. Entonces que ese malnacido espere a que pueda usar mi Akuma no Mi otra vez… ahí no tiene salvación. Te voy a meter una lanza por el culo y reventarte todos los intestinos hasta empalarte en mi barco y luego te incrustaré pequeñas balas por todo el cuerpo y Heat te quemará hasta que exploten.

Sí, no suena mal, fuegos artificiales en cubierta mientras bebo algo de sake. Ya luego le pregunto a Killer que opina del espectáculo que quiero ofrecerle a mis subordinados. Le va a encantar.

Pero antes tengo que solucionar un pequeño problema. En el que ese cabrón me ha metido. Pienso hundir su barco, acribillar a balas a sus hombres y él va a servir de escarmiento a todo aquel que crea que puede metérmela doblada por mucho escudito de la Marina que lleve. Nadie se ríe de mí y vive para contarlo.

Date por muerto.

Comida para plancton.

Bufé recordando la realidad gracias a una corriente de aire que me golpeó de lleno. Claro, y para terminar de rematar la faena me abandonan en esta maldita isla que poco le falta para inundarse y hundirse en el océano para siempre. No podía ser una isla de verano, o de primavera, ni una isla volcán, no, tenía que ser una isla con tormenta perpetua.

Otro relámpago.

Venga, todos los elementos contra mí aprovechando que no puedo hacer nada, porque luego no os atrevéis ni a soplar en dirección opuesta. Nadie le lleva la contraria a Eustass Kidd.

Excepto cuando está empapado, tiene frío y está… ¡y una mierda! Me muerdo la lengua antes de admitir que soy un debilucho.

Joder.

Lo he pensando.

A la mierda, tanta lluvia no puede ser buena. Oh, y para mal de males esta el apéndice ese raro que no controlo meneándose como si tuviera vida propia.

Volví los ojos hacia él, y le desafié con la mirada. Eres mío, deja de hacer lo que te salga de los huevos, rabo.

Pero no funcionó. Ya ni mi propio cuerpo me tiene respeto.

Así no nos quedaremos. Espera y verás tú también.

Hice el esfuerzo de levantarme, otra cosa a la que tampoco me había acostumbrado todavía, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Justo en el punto de mira… voy a perseguirlo, a echarle la zarpa, a cogerlo entre los dientes, ¡y el cabrón siempre se aparta! Será...

No merecía la pena. Esto no merecía la pena. Volví a bufar dejándome caer en la calle más mojado que antes encima.

Simplemente genial. A la mierda lo que Killer piense, al hijo de puta que me ha hecho esto lo voy a convertir en mi entretenimiento de fin de verano como que me llamo Eustass Kidd.

—Qué tenemos aquí.

Mierda, esto no. Por esto sí que no paso. He tenido ya suficiente. Gold D. Roger debe odiarme mucho. Claro, a mí me odia y al estúpido niño bonito con pamela* le lanza arcoíris y nubes rosas a su paso.

A la altura de mis ojos quedan las suelas de goma de unas botas de agua seguramente. Eran oscuras, pero la voz no dejaba dudas de que se trataba de una mujer.

Pensándolo mejor.

¿Seguir aquí bajo la lluvia sufriendo en silencio, o seco junto al cuerpo cálido de una mujer de manera anónima?

El maldito rabo se estiró traicionándome, había tomado rápido la decisión. Volteé la cabeza, no, ni siquiera iba a dejar que mi propio cuerpo se saliera ganando por mucho que fuera la misma conclusión que a la que yo había llegado.

Tensé las orejas notando como se acercaba, su mano cogió con fuerza mi boca obligándome a girar la cara hacia ella.

Será hija de perra aprovechándose de mi situación… La miré enfadado. Esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Una mujer, repito, una mujer, manejándome como quisiera. Y el rabo moviéndose alegre… cabrón traicionero.

—Pero mira que ojos más bonitos tienes pequeña… Déjame ver.

¡Ey! ¿Qué parte de mi te hace pensar que soy una tía, estúpida? Saqué las garras dispuesto a defenderme y vengarme por ese insulto cuando la imbécil ésta bajó las dos manos para cogerme en peso por los sobacos y elevarme.

Cada vez íbamos a peor. De ningún modo iba a perder la batalla de mirada, era lo único que me quedaba.

Porque el orgullo…

—Quien pudiera ser tú, princesita gorda, sin mirar la báscula y comiendo de todo— ¡Te gané! Se estaba sonrojando y ella bajó la mirada, obviamente a mirarme los huevos—. Vale, princesita no, principito… joder con esos ojazos que tienes quién lo hubiera dicho, pero ya veo que es posible, huevón.

Pues espera a verlos en tamaño real, nena.

Un segundo que me supo a victoria antes de que me echara sobre su hombro. ¡Que no soy ningún saco de papas! Sé caminar y estoy perfectamente dónde me has encontrado, ¡suéltame! Esto no quedará así.

Comencé a gruñir, algo que se me da muy bien, giré el morro dispuesto a morderle el cuello, cuando pareció que mi cuerpo se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y por una maldita vez quiso ayudarme. Las garras de las patas salieron hundiéndose contra su hombro y el rabo, ese cabrón que parecía ahora querer ganarse puntos, comenzó a moverse contra su rostro molesto.

Pero ella no se asustó. No sabía si me gustaba su actitud o me daban más ganas de atacarla. Paseó su mano por mi espalda… Oh, mierda.

Las garras se contrajeron y el gruñido pasó a ser un ronroneo.

Fue inconsciente.

Matadme por favor.

Me estaba rascando la espalda con tanto placer que me iba a quedar dormido. Qué gustazo, joder. Tendría que comprarme algún esclavo para que me lo haga más a menudo.

—Eres una monería, gordito. Enseguida llegamos a casa y te seco. Seguro que tus dueños te echan de menos, pero esta noche vas a tener que quedarte conmigo, pelirrojo.

Su voz llegó de alguna forma a mi cerebro, subió las manos hasta las orejas y me estrujó más contra su pecho. Y en algún momento perdí la consciencia. No puedo caer más bajo.

* * *

Cualquier mentecato pensaría que todo era un sueño y que cuando se despertara seguiría siendo el sangriento, guapo y poderoso capitán pirata de siempre… Pero cualquiera no tiene un rabo que te despierta porque no tiene movilidad.

Soy un puto gato.

Un gato que no puede ser rey de los piratas.

Voy a matar al estúpido que se atrevió a hacerle esto a Eustass Kidd.

Cuando recupere mi cuerpo. Ahora, estoy atrapado, no solo en esta piel sino también en la casa de la psicópata que se creía que era una _gata_. Por favor, si soy la definición de masculinidad hecha realidad.

Y cualquier tío se aprovecharía de la oportunidad de espiar a una mujer; excepto yo, que prefiero más que espiar, echar un polvo con cuantas se me pongan a tiro. Claro, pero soy un gato y esta es una niñatilla estúpida.

—Venga huevón, vamos a secarte y a comer un poquito.

Hablando de la… ¡Joder! De cría no tiene nada. Será que me acabo de despertar.

Tarde, el rabo también lo ha notado. Bufé irónico, hubiera tenido la misma reacción siendo humano en una parte de la anatomía con la que guarda bastantes similitudes. Sobre todo en el tamaño.

La nena estaba sentada en la cama en ropa interior, y nada de lencería de abuela, ya hubieran querido algunas de las putas con las que me he acostado tener tanto gusto. Me levanté de entre las toallas, y con mi mejor paso me acerqué a sus piernas. Las toqué.

Y parecía que le gustaba porque se rió. Salté en el hueco que había dejado sólo para mí al cruzarlas y me incorporé apoyando las patas delanteras sobre sus tetas. Eran auténticas, bueno, un poco de disfrute nadie me lo iba negar después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar. Claro, hasta que ella dijo que se acabó.

De todas formas ya lo había decidido. Me senté entre sus piernas mirándola a ver si le hacia entender el mensaje claro a ella: A partir de ahora perteneces a Eustass Kidd.

Luego me enrosqué, ya no podía estar más a cuatro patas.

Perdido el orgullo ya, qué más daba todo.

—Ahora sí, ¿no pequeña marmota? —Escurrió el pelo del lomo entre sus dedos hasta llegar a la cola, era jodidamente buena con las manos—. Pero todavía no puedes dormir, un poquito más, venga, por mí.

Mira, si quiero dormir, duermo. Si quiero dormir aquí, duermo aquí, y por ti no hago nada, es más, todo esto lo estás haciendo por mí. Porque te gusto. Obviamente, soy Kidd, todas caen rendidas ante mi hombría. Sea persona o no.

Noté como pasaba la toalla por el pelo, y luego me manejaba para seguir secándome, no estaba mal. Luego desapareció, hasta volver con un secador de pelo, bueno, que me pusiera guapo, no estaba nada mal.

—Te tendrán a sardinas todo el día. Menudo gato más malcriado.

A ver, muñeca, ¿qué he hecho ahora para decirme eso? ¿Malcriado? No, soy el capitán con mayor recompensa del mundo por su cabeza y próximo rey de los piratas, hago lo que me da la gana, y si no te gusta pues me vuelves a dejar dónde me encontraste.

Ey, espera ¿qué coño te crees que haces? Me encontré panza arriba y la loca rascándome los huevos con la toalla.

Vale, ronroneé, ¿y quien no lo haría? Luego bufé intentando llegar con la zarpa a su cara, tía descarada, a ver si me haces eso cuando sea humano.

Pero ella sonrió. Definitivamente, tenía que estar mal de la cabeza, y por tercera vez me rascó los huevos con la toalla.

Volví a lanzar la zarpa contra ella, pero se lo tomó como el juego que no era.

—Eso no se hace —y encima me golpea la pata.

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso, se acabó. Me levanté saliendo de allí y me senté lo más lejos posible en la cama dándole la espalda.

No, el rabo seguía meneándose feliz. Y ésta va y se ríe. Una carcajada limpia.

Reírse de mí.

Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Salté con agilidad desconocida y me planté sobre su pecho otra vez alargando la mano para arañarle.

Obviaré que fue un fracaso estrepitoso. No llegaba, y encima me cogió por el lomo levantándome con una mano hasta la altura de sus ojos. Desafiándome otra vez.

—Eso no se hace, gato maleducado.

Volví a bufar, era lo único que me quedaba. Además, qué le vas a hablar de educación a un pirata, señorita. Nada.

Nada.

Hago lo que me da la real gana.

Porque puedo.

Y si no te gusta, te jodes o me desafías. Entonces puedes darte por muerto.

Me soltó en el suelo, donde intenté, de nuevo, alejarme de ella, pero no me iba a dejar, sin soltarme el lomo me puso un cuenco lleno de leche delante de las narices. ¿Qué quería ahora?

Miré a la leche, luego a ella, y volví a bufar. Ni lo pienses, muñeca.

—¿Qué está mal?

¿Quieres que empiece? Oh joder, no, otra vez no. Estaba acariciándome las orejas y la espalda de nuevo, eso era jugar sucio. Esta bien, pero quiero algo a cambio.

Me acerqué al cuenco y metí el hocico de lleno, ¿cómo esperaba sino beber? Pues parece que así no lo hacen los gatos.

—Poco a poco, bola de pelo.

Bola de pelo tu madre, que me estoy ahogando en leche. Qué asco. Esto se queda entre tú y yo.

—Con tu permiso voy a ponerme el pijama.

Vale, eso tú ponte cómoda mientras yo me muero. La que en un principio tenía que ser una mirada amenazadora se transformó en otra cosa mucho más agradable al ver cómo se quitaba el sujetador y dejaba a las gemelas al aire, ¿cómo coño se saltaba? Venga, cuerpo, subamos a la cama, reacciona que esta oportunidad es única. Tarde, había sacado una camiseta de algún sitio y se la puso.

—Pervertido —me sacó la lengua.

Al menos parece que nos íbamos entendiendo.

Ella volvió a insistir sobre la leche, pero iba a seguir en mis trece, ya he sufrido un intento de asesinato por su parte y con eso tengo de sobra. No gracias, toda para ti, y si tanto te gusta, cuando sea humano te invito a disfrutar de más leche calentita, cosecha propia.

Empujé el cuenco para que se diera cuenta porque era un poco dura de mollera y comencé a maullar enfadado.

—Es lo que hay —pues para ti.

Eso sí lo pilló. Bajó la toalla y me limpió los bigotes, luego dio una palmada sobre la cama esperando que saltara. A ver, nena, si cuando estabas con las domingas al aire no pude y mira que quería, ¿voy a hacerlo ahora por gracia divina?

—No pienso subirte.

¿Qué no? Eso ya lo veremos, volvimos a mantener un duelo de miradas, al menos era divertido, es algo que con Killer no se puede hacer.

—Subes o duermes en el suelo.

Mira, no me toques más los huevos, que aquí el chantaje lo hago yo. Levanté las patas delanteras hasta la parte alta de la cama, pero eso era todo. Y no pensaba ponerme a suplicar.

Yo no suplico.

Nunca.

Arañé impaciente las sábanas maullando a grito pelado.

Si acaso demando con fuerza.

Y lo consigo, me levantó lo que faltaba hasta la cama. Volví a mi hueco entre sus piernas al verla coger un libro. Encima de todo, me iba a dar de lado. No, no y no, yo soy el centro de atención aquí. La vi suspirar antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa, conseguí que dejara el libro y volviera a rascarme el lomo.

Tenía mano para domesticarla, ¿verdad?

Con un poco de suerte en un momento estaba transpuesto, y ya luego, mañana, me escaparía hasta llegar a mi tripulación, buscar cómo revertir el efecto de la Akuna no Mi del imbécil y llevar mi venganza a cabo. No se me olvida, luego vas tú, loca, no se me va a olvidar cómo te has reído de mí en mi cara.

—Es una pena que tengas dueño, pequeñín, me has caído bien —por supuesto, nena—. Venga vamos a dormir.

Se movió hasta abrir las sábanas de la cama, me hizo un hueco justo a su lado, en un principio pensé en rechazarlo, luchar un poco más, pero no sé que tendrían esas manos, me dejaban agilipollado, y queriendo que siguiera haciéndolo. Eso que no salga de aquí.

Con el morro se lo di a entender una vez acostados y con la luz apagada, si al menos no iba a poder hacer lo normal en estas circunstancias, pues que ella me complaciera de la mejor forma posible.

—Y tu dueño no será por casualidad un chico guapo y agradable que busque novia, ¿no? —Susurró con una sonrisa, horror, una loca de esas que escupen arco iris y unicornios rosas—. Así podríamos seguir juntos y te rascaría las orejas cada vez que quisieras.

Elevé las cejas a la par que apoyé la palma de la pata contra su pecho llamando su atención, sólo habría una cosa por la que volvería aquí. Recupero mi cuerpo y vengo a jugar. Entonces tú serás mi gata.

—Eres un encanto —se la notaba también medio dormida—. Tengo que agradecerle a tu dueño esta noche que te ha perdido, muñequito lindo.

Entonces se inclinó hasta besarme. Poco a poco, caí en la inconsciencia del sueño. En estos momento, siempre me acordaba del gilipollas del Trafalgar, jódete yo duermo cuando me da la gana y cuanto me da la gana.

* * *

He tenido muchos despertares, pero me reafirmo, que te despierten con un grito es el peor, quien quiera que fuera lo iba a colgar del palo de mesana durante una buena temporada. Era incesante, agudo, se clavaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza como una perforadora, y encima parecía muy cercano. Me rasqué la cabeza frustrado antes de comenzar a pensar en nada.

Claro, la mujer esta con la que me acosté. Mi vida de gato.

—¿Por qué coño grita ahora?

Un segundo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par antes de darme cuenta, obviándola por completo, notando mi cuerpo. Levanté la zarpa que ya no era zarpa, sino mano. Mano. Mano con dedos. Con cinco preciosos dedos con uñas perfectamente pintadas de negro.

Oh, dulce cuerpo mío.

Bajé las manos, notando mi querido cuerpo, tan desnudo como nací, sin el maldito rabo trasero, el otro estaba en su sitio. Y mientras inspeccionaba que todo fuera bien me topé con ella. Con sus piernas entrelazada con las mías.

Dulce venganza.

Era buen momento para comenzar el plan que tejí anoche. Soy feliz. No, soy el mejor.

Clavé los ojos sobre ella asustada, ¿quién era el gatito temblón ahora? ¿Quién?

Intentó huir, pero no la iba a dejar, ahora que tenía mi cuerpo sí podía saltar sobre lo que quisiera con toda naturalidad.

Gritó mi nombre asustada, por supuesto que me reconocía, y eso hacia las cosas más fáciles.

—El mismo. Y ahora, me las voy a cobrar todas juntas, _gatita_.

* * *

***:** pamela: Sombrero de paja, bajo de copa y ancho de alas, que usan las mujeres, especialmente en el verano.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y visitarme en la Loquería... En fin todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


End file.
